Slow and steady
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de Erendyce/ Cela prit exactement dix étapes pour que Miyuki Kazuya craque pour un certain idiot de lanceur.


Auteur : Erendyce

Rating : K+

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Erendyce ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Erendyce, je n'en suis que la traductrice._

 _NdT : Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais sollicité l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire auprès d'Erendyce (merci encore !) et le premier jet était terminé dans les mêmes temps que_ On the amazingness of social networks _et_ Records of a particularly annoyed shortstop _._

 _Cependant, j'avais depuis le début dans l'idée de la garder pour l'anniversaire de Miyuki, compte tenu du focus très fort sur ce personnage. J'ai profité de ce temps supplémentaire pour relire à fond cette traduction et elle devrait en théorie être encore plus fignolée que les autres. ^-^_

 _Ah, et du coup, bon anniversaire Kazuya.  
Je te souhaite de continuer à avoir 17 ans au moins aussi longtemps que tu en as eu 16._

NdA : J'ai tout simplement écrit ça après avoir réalisé que Sawamura avait en fait une jolie voix quand il chante dans les endings de l'anime :D  
Un super méga merci à laketica pour avoir corrigé ceci comme l'experte de la grammaire qu'elle est ! Je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir fait faire ça à minuit.

* * *

 **Slow and steady**

 _Lentement mais sûrement_

* * *

 **1.**

La première fois que Miyuki avait posé les yeux sur Sawamura, le garçon fulminait parce qu'Azuma avait encore dit quelque chose d'offensant. _'Bruyant'_ pensa-t-il, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former lentement sur ses lèvres en entendant le gamin crier tout haut ce que la moitié de l'équipe avait toujours tu. Soit il était stupide, soit il avait du cran, décida Miyuki, mais peu importe duquel il s'agissait. Dans les faits, Sawamura Eijun avait réussi à attirer son attention en moins de deux minutes, et rien que ça était déjà un exploit en soi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Miyuki voulait voir par lui-même si le bruyant Sawamura avait juste un tempérament bouillonnant et une grande gueule, ou s'il y avait en fait quelque chose derrière ses paroles enflammées. C'était probablement le cas, sinon Rei ne l'aurait pas recruté. Cependant, il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux, ici et maintenant.

« Rei-chan… Je peux recevoir son lancer ? »

Honnêtement, les espoirs de Miyuki n'étaient pas très élevés. Le gamin était encore au collège, et bien trop emporté pour son propre bien.

« Miyuki-kun. » Dit Rei. « Ça m'arrange que ce soit toi. Ce garçon, il a des lancers intéressants. » Miyuki haussa un sourcil alors que Rei poursuivait : « Il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Tu pourrais essayer de faire ressortir tout son potentiel ? »

Miyuki tressaillit. De quoi parlait Rei exactement ? Il était le receveur titulaire et son talent était déjà reconnu malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un première année. Évidemment qu'il pouvait faire ressortir le potentiel de Sawamura ! Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'évaluer ledit potentiel. Et diable, Sawamura avait du potentiel.

Son premier lancer était complètement inattendu et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Miyuki pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de ce gamin bruyant. Alors qu'ils éliminaient Azuma sur strikes, Miyuki sut que cela ne le dérangerait pas de recevoir les lancers de Sawamura dans le futur. Il était même déjà allé jusqu'à appeler Sawamura 'partenaire'.

Ce qui était assez étrange, quand Miyuki y réfléchit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'être si amical avec Sawamura.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était simplement curieux.

 **2.**

Une nouvelle année scolaire avait commencé, apportant son lot de nouveaux arrivants au club de baseball, dont un certain Sawamura Eijun. Miyuki fit semblant d'être surpris quand il vit le garçon accroupi derrière le coin du mur, se demandant probablement comment il pourrait s'immiscer dans les rangées bien ordonnées sans attirer l'attention du coach. Quelle coïncidence, se dit Miyuki, ils étaient dans la même situation. Puis il se souvint que Sawamura était un peu idiot, alors que lui-même était plutôt intelligent. Il joua donc un tour à Sawamura, et Sawamura tomba dedans la tête la première. Miyuki rit alors qu'il dénonçait Sawamura avant de courir vers la dernière rangée de joueurs. Il était quasi sûr qu'il ne duperait pas le coach, mais on pouvait toujours espérer, non ? Le sourire de Miyuki s'élargit en voyant Sawamura se faire sermonner par le coach qui lui ordonna d'aller courir. Il sourit encore plus quand Kuramochi et Masuko durent également aller courir. Il sourit un peu moins quand il entendit son propre nom inclus également dans la punition. Tant pis, il l'avait vu venir.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers Sawamura, il se demanda combien de temps mettrait le gamin pour se rendre compte qu'il devrait présenter des excuses s'il voulait une chance de lancer.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était amusé.

 **3.**

Quand Sawamura rejoignit l'équipe seconde et fut apparié avec Chris, Miyuki fut un peu jaloux. Sauf qu'il n'était pas aussi jaloux de Chris qu'il ne l'était de Sawamura. Il savait que ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens puisqu'il était receveur, mais avoir l'opportunité de s'entraîner avec Chris était quelque chose dont Miyuki avait toujours eu très envie.

Cela n'avait pas très bien démarré entre ces deux-là, remarqua Miyuki, avec Bakamura ne réalisant même pas la chance extraordinaire qu'il avait d'avoir Chris comme tuteur. Naturellement, étant l'idiot de lanceur qu'il était, Sawamura avait gâché cette chance, piquant une crise parce qu'il voulait que Miyuki soit son receveur et combien Chris était juste inutile en tant que joueur de l'équipe seconde ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dernière partie, l'égo de Miyuki aurait enflé un peu plus (sa popularité auprès des lanceurs avait déjà été prouvée). Mais là tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il était animé d'une rare colère et avait envie de mettre une droite à Sawamura. Il ne le fit pas cependant, parce qu'il était receveur et qu'il était du devoir d'un receveur de prendre soin des lanceurs, pas de les frapper.

Cependant, il fit clairement comprendre que quiconque dénigrerait Chris devant lui devait être prêt à gager sur sa vie.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était furieux.

 **3\. (Seconde prise)**

La différence de comportement de Sawamura envers Chris était si choquante que pendant plusieurs jours Miyuki crut qu'il avait été téléporté dans une dimension parallèle. Voir Sawamura suivre continuellement – non, _harceler_ , Chris de cette façon le faisait compatir de tout cœur avec le troisième année.

En même temps, Miyuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que ce harcèlement avait en fait un impact positif sur la batterie. C'était de l'instinct peut-être, mais d'une certaine façon, avoir une masse d'énergie brute qui brillait, souriait et riait constamment à côté de soi pouvait avoir du bon, non ? Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait même influer suffisamment sur Chris pour qu'il revienne un peu – même juste un petit peu – à son ancienne personnalité.

Parfois Miyuki grognait de frustration quand personne ne lui prêtait attention en venant à Seidô, il avait deux objectifs à l'esprit : le premier était d'aller au Kōshien, et le deuxième était de prendre le poste de receveur titulaire à Chris. Quelques-uns diraient que le second objectif était déjà atteint, mais dans l'esprit de Miyuki ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne serait jamais le cas. Ce que Miyuki avait vraiment voulu était affronter Chris et prendre sa place à la loyale. Le moment où le coach avait annoncé que Chris ne pourrait plus jouer avec l'équipe avait été un des pires jours de la vie de Miyuki. Trouver un rival digne de ce nom seulement pour le voir tomber de cette façon était plus que rageant, d'autant plus que Miyuki n'avait aucun putain d'indice sur ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour empêcher la lumière de disparaître dans les yeux de Chris.

Et voilà qu'était arrivé Sawamura Eijun, un stupide première année qui ne pouvait que crier et lancer droit. Et sourire. Comme un soleil enflammé dans un ciel sans nuage. Il était juste là, criant en direction de Chris pour lui demander s'il voulait une boisson, lançant dans le gant de Chris, et souriant à Chris et cela avait été suffisant pour raviver la flamme. Miyuki vit le changement progressif il vit comment Sawamura réussissait inconsciemment à faire ce dont il n'avait jamais été capable. Et alors…

« Chris joue dans le match de l'équipe seconde ! »

Miyuki se précipita pour enfin pouvoir voir ça. Ou plutôt, les voir. Il vit Sawamura lancer et il vit Chris prendre en main la partie et empêcher leurs opposants de marquer un seul point, alors que toutes les bases étaient pleines. Et plus important, il vit aussi les yeux de Chris, il les vit briller avec l'exacte lueur qu'ils avaient quand il était le receveur titulaire.

Et c'était entièrement le fait de Sawamura.

Miyuki sourit faiblement – un sourire rare et honnête – alors qu'il regardait Sawamura lancer. C'était un match pour l'équipe seconde, mais soudainement Miyuki eut aussi envie de jouer. Il voulait recevoir les lancers de Sawamura, ces lancers qui avaient ramené Chris. Il voulait que Sawamura intègre l'équipe première. Mais il savait que la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Pour le moment, il allait continuer à regarder.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était vraiment reconnaissant.

 **4.**

La vie suivait son cours au club de baseball de Seidô, avec ses victoires et ses défaites. Miyuki avait du pain sur la planche avec tous ces lanceurs à s'occuper, mais c'étaient les joies d'être receveur. Il aimait les taquiner, les provoquer et se comporter comme un connard avec eux parce que c'était sa façon d'être et qu'observer les réactions des lanceurs à ses moqueries était toujours marrant.

Surtout celles de Sawamura.

Miyuki ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment il avait commencé à être davantage attiré par ce gamin, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi de tous les lanceurs, il devait être attiré par celui-là. C'était le moins talentueux, le plus bruyant et le plus stupide des quatre. Alors Miyuki ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à toucher Sawamura dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, que ce soit juste pour lui donner une tape dans le dos, pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules ou pour corriger sa prise sur la balle. Sawamura ne s'en était pas aperçu, évidemment, comment le pourrait-il ? Miyuki n'était même pas celui qui le touchait le plus. En la matière, Kuramochi avait probablement la médaille d'or, étant donné le nombre de fois où il martyrisait Sawamura.

Miyuki essayait de ne pas faire attention à ces deux camarades de chambrée qui se touchaient bien trop, à son avis.

Un soir en particulier, il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur (le distributeur de boisson n'avait plus de café) et il était sur le chemin de retour vers sa chambre quand il remarqua une silhouette courant dans l'obscurité sur le parcours habituel. Bon sang. Il était minuit, putain ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez stupide pour continuer à courir à cette heure, et tandis qu'il avançait à grandes enjambées vers le coupable, il jura entre ses dents sur combien les lanceurs pouvaient être têtus et stupides. Mais alors qu'il se mit en chemin, un flash vert passa devant ses yeux, suivi d'un tonitruant :

« SAWAMURAAAA ! BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE DEHORS ?! »

En moins de trois secondes, Kuramochi avait sprinté (saloperie de guépard) jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Sawamura, et immanquablement l'immobilisa dans une nouvelle et embarrassante clé à la tête. Au moment où Miyuki arrivait, Sawamura était à plat ventre, se débattant en vain, la tête prise entre les jambes de Kuramochi et ses propres jambes immobilisées par les mains habiles de l'arrêt-court.

« Tu vas apprendre quand t'arrêter, espèce d'abruti ! » Dit Kuramochi avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Miyuki : « Oh, hey, Miyuki ! Dis-lui aussi ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Il est même pas tard ! » Rétorqua Sawamura. Mauvaise décision.

Les jambes de Kuramochi se serrèrent un peu plus autour du cou de Sawamura, et ce dernier haleta. Miyuki savait que c'était un halètement de douleur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer que c'était autre chose. Et la position des deux camarades de chambre n'aidait vraiment pas.

Quelque chose se détraqua dans l'esprit de Miyuki. Avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il agressait verbalement les deux autres :

« Il est minuit, putain, alors ce serait bien si vous cessiez tous deux de vous comporter comme des enfants. » Dit-il d'un ton inhabituellement glacial. « Kuramochi, étrangler notre seul gaucher n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que tu aies jamais eue, alors j'apprécierai que tu le relâches. Tout de suite. » Il savait que ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme un requête, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste que Kuramochi ne soit plus sur Sawamura. Putain, il voulait que Kuramochi ne pose plus jamais les mains sur le lanceur.

« Hey, t'as un pet de travers ou quoi ? » Kuramochi fronça les sourcils, troublé par la réaction inhabituelle de Miyuki. En temps normal, le receveur aurait complètement approuvé sa brutalisation.

Miyuki l'ignora et se tourna vers Sawamura :

« Sawamura, je suis certain qu'on t'a dit de nombreuses fois que tu devais savoir quand reposer ton corps. Alors tu vas au lit immédiatement ou je t'interdis de lancer pendant une semaine. » Miyuki savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'autorité pour se faire, mais dans l'immédiat, la vague irrationnelle de colère qui l'emplissait lui disait que c'était un détail. Il espérait que cela ait l'air suffisamment effrayant pour que Sawamura obéisse sans protester.

Mais c'était de Sawamura qu'on parlait. Il se releva et le pointa du doigt.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'interdire de lancer, Miyuki Kazuya ! » Hurla-t-il, se frottant l'arrière du cou de sa main libre. « Et si tu le fais, je lancerai quand même ! »

Kuramochi n'avait pas l'air content non plus. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas content. Il se tint devant Miyuki dans un air de défi, une veine visible sur le visage :

« Et ne m'ignore pas ! Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé ? » Demanda-t-il, en colère.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. Je dis juste que vous devriez agir tous les deux d'une manière plus responsable. » Répondit Miyuki sur le même ton. « Surtout toi. Tu pourrais blesser Sawamura pour de vrai un jour avec tes prises. Tu as prévu de faire quoi si ça arrive ? »

« Hein ? » Kuramochi pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je fais ça tous les jours depuis son arrivée, et ça ne t'a jamais posé problème. »

« Et bien maintenant si ! » Répliqua Miyuki plus durement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ses coéquipiers furent surpris de son comportement étrange, et Sawamura le regarda, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans ses grands yeux dorés (des yeux éblouissants, pensa Miyuki, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. Et ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment).

« Miyuki, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Sawamura avec une véritable inquiétude.

Merde. La dernière chose que voulait Miyuki c'était faire peur à Sawamura ou le faire s'inquiéter pour lui. Sawamura, entre tous. Il ne voulait pas que leurs rôles soient inversés. Lui, le receveur, devait être le seul à s'inquiéter de ses lanceurs pour que les lanceurs puissent lancer autant qu'ils le voulaient sans s'inquiéter de rien. Les lanceurs étaient censés être égoïstes, après tout. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient besoin des receveurs pour s'inquiéter d'eux et prendre soin d'eux.

Mais Sawamura n'était pas un égoïste. C'était un idiot.

« Miyuki, si tu es juste fatigué, je te conseille d'aller dormir aussi. Je t'aiderai à virer les troisième année de ta chambre si c'est le problème. » Dit Kuramochi, et sa voix ramena Miyuki avec eux. Bon sang, il était resté silencieux tout ce temps, laissant ses coéquipiers le fixer d'un air perplexe.

« N-non, je vais bien. » Dit Miyuki. Il jura mentalement. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de bégayer ?

Kuramochi n'eut pas l'air convaincu (Sawamura non plus) et continua à froncer les sourcils.

« Dans tous les cas, va te reposer. » Dit-il avec un soupir. « Tu es celui qui est censé garder la tête froide ici. Allez Sawamura, on rentre à la chambre. » Il se tourna vers le lanceur.

« Mais – » Ce dernier commença à protester mais Kuramochi l'interrompit :

« Ça va, Sawamura. Tout le monde a des mauvais moments. Même Miyuki. Et le distributeur était à cours de café, ceci explique peut-être cela. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Heu… D'accord. Du coup, bonne nuit Miyuki. » Dit Sawamura avant de sourire : « Ne t'en fais pas, demain ils auront rechargé la machine ! »

« Ouais, ouais. On y va maintenant. » Kuramochi poussa Sawamura vers l'avant en mettant une main dans le dos du première année.

Miyuki le remarqua et se tendit légèrement. Il marmonna un faible 'bonne nuit' et resta planté là pendant que les deux autres retournaient dans leur chambre. L'esprit de Miyuki était très troublé à présent, permettant à d'étranges pensées d'apparaître, comme le fait qu'il n'aimait pas que Kuramochi touche Sawamura de façon si désinvolte, ou le fait que Sawamura devrait changer de chambre et venir dans la sienne à la place, ou le fait que Sawamura occupait bien trop ses pensées dernièrement.

Il resta planté là, et soupira profondément.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était en profonde difficulté.

 **5.**

Miyuki essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne regardait pas Sawamura dès qu'il en avait l'occasion (ça foutrait trop les jetons). Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne trouvait pas ça agaçant quand l'équipe au complet encourageait Sawamura à chaque bon lancer. Il essayait de se convaincre que ses pointes d'admiration pour Sawamura étaient juste une reconnaissance de l'amélioration de ses compétences, rien d'autre (comment pouvait-il admirer un lanceur qui n'était pas le titulaire ?). Il essayait de se convaincre que les quelques fois où il avait tutoré Sawamura quand il lançait n'étaient pas des tentatives de récupérer un peu de l'attention que Sawamura destinait habituellement à Chris.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embêtait autant avec Sawamura de toute façon ? C'était juste un gamin idiot avec une grande gueule, simplet, qui parlait toujours avant de réfléchir, dont les émotions étaient à fleur de peau, et qui en dépit de tout cela parvenait à conquérir le cœur de tous.

Miyuki secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, non, non. Sawamura n'avait pas conquis son cœur, et cela n'arriverait jamais parce que Sawamura était un idiot. C'était un idiot dont le seul talent était de lancer et d'une manière plus générale, de jouer au baseball (Miyuki se trouvait généreux, vu que le seul autre domaine dans lequel Sawamura était compétent était les amortis). Si on oubliait le baseball, qu'est-ce qu'il restait ? Juste un gamin stupide, bruyant et souriant sans aucun autre talent.

Cela pouvait sembler dur, mais c'était la vérité, se dit Miyuki. Tous les autres joueurs avaient des passions en dehors du baseball. Par exemple, Miyuki aimait cuisiner. Kuramochi aimait les jeux vidéo. Tetsu était un pro au shôgi (enfin, un pro de la défaite, mais tout de même un pro). Ryo était doué pour foutre la frousse aux autres. La culture manga de Jun était suffisante pour couvrir de honte les meilleurs étudiants en littérature de l'université de Tokyo.

Le seul talent de Sawamura était d'être un abruti.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait s'associer avec un idiot dont l'imbécillité pourrait être contagieuse ? Miyuki acquiesça d'un air satisfait. Il avait réussi à se persuader avec des arguments rationnels et raisonnables qu'il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Sawamura.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient reçu l'ordre de se reposer après un match amical épuisant contre Yakushi (Seidô l'avait emporté d'un cheveu). L'équipe première avait décidé de sortir dans Tokyo comme des étudiants normaux, et c'est comme cela qu'ils avaient fini dans un karaoké (cela avait nécessité beaucoup de persuasion pour trainer Nori et Haruichi à l'intérieur). Miyuki haussa à peine les épaules. Il se débrouillerait pour chanter avec Jun pour s'assurer que personne n'entende sa voix.

Furuya et Sawamura furent diligentés pour récupérer des boissons pour chacun tandis que Kuramochi et Ryosuke étaient les premiers à prendre le micro. La voix de Kuramochi était assez forte pour couvrir celle du troisième année et au final cela ressemblait plus à un solo qu'à un duo. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Tetsuya, puis Masuko, puis Maezono.

C'était un désastre auditif, mais tout le monde s'amusait. Miyuki aurait juste voulu avoir des boules quies.

« Sawamura ! A ton tour ! » Cria quelqu'un.

Le micro parvint à Sawamura qui l'attrapa avec un net enthousiasme. Oublié le désastre, ça allait être l'apocalypse, pensa Miyuki. Il se prépara mentalement à l'explosion imminente de décibels (pourquoi est-ce que les autres encourageaient autant Sawamura ? Ne lui donnez pas plus d'énergie qu'il n'en a déjà !) et il était prêt à se recouvrir les oreilles de ses mains.

Sawamura prit une grande inspiration et Miyuki était sur le point de faire ses adieux au monde.

Ou pas.

Miyuki le fixa. Il fixa la personne qui se tenait en face de lui et qui chantait. Chantait… et c'était en fait agréable. Ce n'était pas époustouflant comme s'il s'agissait d'un chanteur professionnel, mais la voix de Sawamura n'était absolument pas désagréable, loin de là. Incrédule, Miyuki se redressa sur son siège pour s'assurer que c'était vraiment Sawamura qui chantait. Aucun doute, il bougeait les lèvres et sa voix sortait, équilibrée. Miyuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il pouvait à peine reconnaître la voix de Sawamura, le gamin se contentant de crier la majeure partie du temps.

Miyuki regarda alentours et remarqua plusieurs autres visages surpris, mais personne n'était plus stupéfait que lui-même. Les autres se mirent rapidement à chanter avec Sawamura, et Miyuki voulait leur dire de fermer leur putain de gueule. Il avait envie d'entendre davantage la voix claire et pleine de vie de Sawamura. Il avait envie d'entendre la voix de Sawamura quand le volume était baissé d'un cran. Il avait envie d'entendre Sawamura parler calmement à la manière de Haruichi. Il avait envie d'entendre Sawamura lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille –

Une minute. Non.

Non, non, non, non.

A quel moment ses pensées avaient-elles déraillé comme ça ? Miyuki se pinça l'arête du nez et grogna en son for intérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Sawamura, mais ce dernier était inconscient du regard intense qu'il recevait. Il continua simplement à chanter avec ses coéquipiers, sa voix portant le chœur, et Miyuki nota mentalement qu'il devrait mettre à jour ses données sur les talents cachés de Sawamura.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souriait plutôt affectueusement en direction du lanceur (Haruichi s'en aperçut et s'en étonna, mais choisit de ne pas le faire remarquer).

Pour l'heure, Miyuki sentait une sorte de chaleur tourbillonner en lui, mais il n'avait pas encore mis de nom sur ce que c'était.

 **6.**

Sawamura était, de l'opinion de tous, un enfant d'été. Pas parce qu'il était né en été (en fait ce n'était pas le cas, mais Miyuki faisait semblant de ne pas savoir quand était l'anniversaire de Sawamura. Point.) mais parce sa personnalité pleine d'entrain semblait aller de pair avec le soleil éblouissant des jours les plus chauds de l'été. Miyuki pensait que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les yeux de Furuya foudroyaient l'autre lanceur du regard avec sa plus basse tolérance à la chaleur.

L'idée étant que, Miyuki avait atteint le stade où il associait inconsciemment Sawamura avec un temps ensoleillé. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que la conséquence logique de cette association était que les orages ne convenaient pas à Sawamura. Jusqu'à présent l'équipe n'avait été confrontée qu'à des averses et Sawamura n'avait pas eu l'air affecté (loin de là, au vu du match contre Teito, se rappela-t-il).

Par conséquent, quand Seidô fit face à son premier orage depuis l'arrivée des première année, Miyuki ne soupçonna rien de particulier. A la place, il attrapa un parapluie et se rendit vers le gymnase, s'attendant à y trouver des joueurs s'entraînant à la batte ou lançant avec le filet. Connaissant Sawamura, Miyuki crut que le lanceur serait déjà là c'est pourquoi il fronça un peu les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que les seuls première année en vue étaient Haruichi et Furuya. Kuramochi était là également. Miyuki s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as encore oublié de sortir Sawamura du lit ? » Demanda-t-il de façon désinvolte. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque croit qu'il puisse être ne serait qu'un peu déçu de l'absence du lanceur.

Kuramochi arrêta son swing et afficha un visage perplexe.

« J'ai essayé. De le sortir du lit, je veux dire. Il a pas bougé, même après que je lui ai fichu un coup de pied – Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne lui ai pas fait mal ! »

« Il est malade ? » S'enquit Miyuki.

« C'est un idiot, tu te rappelles ? Les idiots ne s'enrhument pas. » Ricana Kuramochi. « Plus sérieusement, je sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher un seul mot intelligible. T'as qu'à aller essayer voir si tu as plus de chance. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte. »

Miyuki n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Sawamura, ignorant les quelques commentaires dans son dos sur le fait qu'il soit inquiet et pourquoi. N'importe quoi. Miyuki faisait juste son devoir de receveur et voulait s'assurer que le lanceur allait bien. Il pesta mentalement contre Sawamura cependant, pour le faire à nouveau marcher sous la pluie.

Le ciel était gris foncé avec quelques nuages noirs. Il ne pleuvait pas à seaux, mais la pluie n'était pas finie non plus. A intervalles réguliers, de bruyants grondements se faisaient entendre, suivis d'aveuglants éclats de lumière. La météo avait vu juste heureusement cette même météo prévoyait un après-midi plus agréable.

La chambre de Sawamura n'était pas très éloignée et Miyuki fut devant la porte en moins d'une minute. Il frappa et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il entra tout de même et il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour remarquer une masse dissimulée sous une couverture sur le lit du bas.

« Sawamura. » Appela-t-il. Quelque chose bougea sous la couverture. « Tu es malade ou quoi ? »

« Non… » Répondit une voix étouffée.

« Alors sors de là et viens t'entrainer de suite. »

Aucune réponse.

Miyuki n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Il s'approcha du lit et tira la couverture d'un geste rapide. Sawamura, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque soudaine, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il s'assit immédiatement, foudroya Miyuki du regard et arracha la couverture, s'enfouissant dessous une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne m'entraine pas aujourd'hui ! » Aboya-t-il depuis son cocon de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Si t'es malade, t'as qu'à le dire ! » Dit Miyuki, commençant à se sentir plutôt énervé.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas malade ! C'est juste que … je ne me sens pas trop bien. »

Miyuki soupira.

« C'est ce que la plupart des gens appellent être malade, abruti. Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Non ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne suis pas malade ! Laisse-moi tranquille, Miyuki Bakazuya ! »

Alors c'était comme ça. Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Miyuki. Il attrapa la couverture et répéta son dernier geste, mais cette fois il s'assura de l'envoyer derrière son dos pour que Sawamura ne puisse pas la récupérer pas.

« Miyuki espèce d'enfoiré ! Rend-la moi ! » Le lanceur tendit le bras mais Miyuki recula, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Maintenant tu vas devoir sortir du lit ou me dire ce qui ne va pas. » Dit-il, appréciant énormément l'expression de fureur de Sawamura.

« Rend-moi ma couverture ! »

« Hey, hey, tu es marié avec ? » Le taquina encore Miyuki, tenant toujours l'objet désiré hors de portée de Sawamura. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, cependant, était que ce dernier saute du lit avec un puissant 'REND-LA MOI, MIYUKI KAZUYA' et, accessoirement, percute Miyuki qui perdit logiquement l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

Il grimaça de douleur en heurtant le sol tout en remerciant mentalement la couverture qui avait amorti la chute. Il essaya de se relever et s'aperçut que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger librement. Il identifia rapidement ce 'quelque chose' comme n'étant rien d'autre que Sawamura, étalé sur son giron. Miyuki se figea immédiatement (il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, de toute façon), se demandant pourquoi, oh pourquoi, il se sentait soudainement tout drôle, pourquoi il n'avait pas l'envie irrépressible de repousser Sawamura, pourquoi ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid que leurs jambes soient entremêlées, pourquoi son cœur semblait battre un peu plus vite et plus fort.

Miyuki s'assit à moitié en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras alors que Sawamura relevait la tête, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée puisque cela rapprocha bien trop leurs visages pour leur propre confort. En moins d'une demi-seconde, le visage de Sawamura rougit furieusement.

« Je, heu… D-Désolé, Miyu– » Il fut interrompu par un grondement de tonnerre particulièrement fort qui fit sursauter légèrement Miyuki, et Sawamura…

Eh bien, Sawamura cachait à présent son visage dans le sweat de Miyuki et ses bras serraient fortement la taille de Miyuki. Il tremblait. Très légèrement, mais il tremblait sans aucun doute possible, remarqua Miyuki avec consternation. La connexion dans son cerveau fut instantanée.

« Hey Sawamura, est-ce tu n'aurais pas peur du tonnerre par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres.

Sawamura releva immédiatement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Si, totalement ! » Rit Miyuki en tapotant le front de Sawamura.

« JE. N'AI. PAS. PEUR ! » Rétorqua férocement Sawamura, ses grands yeux dorés s'embrasant et Miyuki pensa _'splendide'_ avant même que sa conscience puisse court-circuiter la pensée. Il n'eut pas le temps de maudire son cerveau que le tonnerre frappait à nouveau, poussant à nouveau Sawamura à trouver refuge immédiat dans le giron de Miyuki.

Si Miyuki analysait la situation, il pouvait affirmer que c'était sans aucun doute une situation troublante (le reste de ses coéquipiers appellerait sans doute ça une situation intéressante, et prendrait des photos, ces traîtres), cependant il ne se sentait pas spécialement mal à l'aise ou agacé par le fait qu'actuellement un garçon de seize ans le putain d'enlaçait suffisamment fort pour qu'il ait peur pour ses côtes.

« Sawamura… » Appela-t-il doucement. Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Avec un léger soupir, Miyuki se rallongea et fit glisser une main dans les cheveux de Sawamura, fixant le plafond quand des douzaines de sentiments variés s'affrontaient à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Le duo resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, Miyuki caressant les cheveux du lanceur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il sente bouger un peu la tête contre son torse. Sawamura s'assit lentement et détourna le regard, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Miyuki le trouva adorable.

« Hum… Concernant ce qui vient de se passer… » Commença Sawamura, refusant totalement de rencontrer le regard de Miyuki. « Tu peux… Tu peux juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Pas question. » Répondit immédiatement Miyuki. Il afficha son habituel sourire moqueur. « Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça. Qui l'aurait cru ? Le grand lanceur remplaçant de Seidô, effrayé par un petit orage ? »

« Miyuki espèce d'enfoiré ! » Hurla Sawamura d'une façon qui rappelait bien plus son comportement habituel. « Je serai titulaire avant même que tu t'en rendes compte ! Et ensuite tu arrêteras de me traiter de remplaçant ! »

' _C'est de ça dont il s'inquiète ?!'_ Pensa Miyuki, avant de se souvenir que c'était de Sawamura dont il parlait.

« Oui, oui. Si tu le dis. Alors, tu veux que je te tienne la main sur le chemin du gymnase pour aller t'entrainer ? Ou tu veux que je m'en aille et que j'aille dire au coach et à tous les autres que le pauvre petit Sawamura a si peur des orages qu'il préfère rester au lit ? »

Sawamura sauta sur ses pieds, furieux, et pointa un doigt vers Miyuki.

« Je te tue si tu fais ça ! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi putain ? Comment un enfoiré pareil a pu devenir receveur titulaire ?! »

Miyuki tressaillit en se relevant.

« Hey, hey. N'oublie pas que je suis ton aîné, Sawamura. Où est le respect qui m'est dû ? »

« Je te montrerai du respect le jour où tu seras aussi bon que Chris-senpai ! »

La situation antérieure où Sawamura était niché contre son torse et où Miyuki l'avait trouvé adorable semblait très, très lointaine. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de ne pas être comme Chris-senpai. » Répondit-il un peu irrité. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais te tenir par la main sur le chemin du gymnase _et_ dire au coach et à tous les autres que le pauvre petit Sawamura a peur des orages. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Sawamura lui saute dessus et tente de l'étrangler, mais à la place le garçon lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Tu réalises que tu auras l'air aussi stupide que moi si tu me tiens la main, hein ? »

Miyuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se stoppa à mi-chemin, prenant lentement conscience que Sawamura disait vrai. Tout à coup, ce sale gosse éclata de rire.

« HAHAHAHAHA tu devrais voir ta tête, Miyuki ! Tu es en train de rougir ! De _rougir_ ! »

« Ferme-la, Sawamura ! Tu es beaucoup trop bruyant ! »

« HAHAHAH– » Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois et Sawamura se figea.

Miyuki put voir qu'il luttait pour ne pas se jeter sous la couverture. Ou pour se jeter sur lui. Miyuki ne se souciait pas qu'il préfère la seconde option il ne laissa pas le choix à Sawamura. Il attira l'imbécile de lanceur vers lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main reposant sur le dessus de sa tête. Si Sawamura fut surpris du geste, il ne le montra pas trop occupé à s'agripper au sweat de Miyuki comme si sa vie en dépendait. Miyuki était plutôt surpris de sa propre réaction, mais à ce moment-là il s'était déjà rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de décider comment il allait gérer ça.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki supposait que ce n'était pas la fin des emmerdes.

 **7.**

Ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, les deuxième et troisième année se réunirent dans la chambre de Miyuki. Comme d'habitude, Miyuki protesta un peu avant de grimper avec un livre dans le lit inoccupé du dessus, laissant sa douzaine de coéquipiers à leurs activités respectives. Comme d'habitude, Jun râlait parce que les première année n'avaient pas encore rapporté les boissons. Comme d'habitude, Tetsu entraîna la première victime venue dans une partie de shôgi contre lui (Miyuki l'avait convaincu de jouer contre des adversaires différents afin de développer de nouvelles stratégies). Comme d'habitude, Masuko mangeait un pudding, et comme d'habitude, Kuramochi était –

Kuramochi n'était pas encore là, réalisa Miyuki après quelques minutes. Est-ce qu'il s'entraînait encore à la batte ? Non, Miyuki était certain d'avoir vu l'arrêt-court quitter le terrain avec les autres. Il était aussi presque certain de l'avoir vu quitter les bains avant tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de jouer aux jeux vidéo dans sa chambre ? Peut-être. Eh bien, ça faisait un fauteur de trouble en moins pour ce soir.

Et comme pour piétiner sans pitié les espoirs de Miyuki, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée :

« Hyahaha ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! » S'exclama Kuramochi en entrant dans la chambre de Miyuki comme s'il était chez lui.

« Trouvé quoi ? » S'enquit Ryosuke.

« Le portable de Sawamura ! Cet enfoiré le cachait depuis des semaines mais je l'ai trouvé ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de voler les affaires de Sawamura ? » Demanda Miyuki. Pour une raison inconnue, il était plutôt irrité que quelqu'un touche aux possessions de Sawamura.

« Je l'emprunte. » Répondit Kuramochi en s'installant au milieu de la chambre.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Laissa échapper Miyuki, et le temps qu'il réalise qu'un tel commentaire ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, tous les regards avaient déjà convergé vers lui. _'Merde.'_

« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais la défense de Sawamura maintenant. » Dit Kuramochi avec un sourire suffisant.

« C'est remarquable de voir que tu t'intéresses enfin à un lanceur. » Remarqua Ryosuke, amusé.

Ces paroles firent tressaillir Miyuki mais il reprit rapidement son sang-froid.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Ryo-san. Je me suis _toujours_ intéressé à _tous_ mes lanceurs. » Dit-il avec son habituel ton railleur.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Renifla Kuramochi. « Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons-en au téléphone. Maintenant voyons voir ce qu'i l'intérieur… »

Miyuki avait envie d'intercéder. Il se dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Sawamura ; qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une question de respect de la vie privée, que ça relevait de la responsabilité de tout citoyen, d'une obligation morale.

« Ahah ! J'ai trouvé une discussion avec Wakana ! » Déclara victorieusement Kuramochi.

« Cette jolie fille qui est presque sur toutes les photos de Sawamura ? » Demanda Ryosuke. « Regardons ça. »

Au diable la responsabilité, la vertu et la morale.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à jeter un œil. » Miyuki reposa son livre, tout ouïe.

« Hah ! Alors ça t'intéresse aussi ! » Ricana Jun, mais Miyuki se contenta de sourire innocemment.

Il n'allait pas admettre que sa motivation pour fourrer son nez dans les messages de Sawamura était plutôt différente de celle de ses coéquipiers. Si ce que Kuramochi disait était vrai, alors Wakana avait probablement des sentiments pour Sawamura, peu importe combien l'idée pouvait sembler ridicule. Quelque chose se serra dans le ventre de Miyuki. Qu'en était-il de Sawamura ? Ces sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réciproques, n'est-ce pas ? Il était trop bête pour ça, non ?

« Alors voyons ce qu'on a là : _Eijun, comment vas-tu ? Tu donnes toujours aussi peu de nouvelles. Ton père m'a dit que tu ne répondais pratiquement pas à ses mails non plus. Comment s'est passé le match contre Yakushi ? Vous avez gagné ?_ » Lut Kuramochi. « Hum, c'est plutôt chiant. Voyons ce qu'on a plus bas… Aha ! Là ça semble plus intéressant : _Eijun, tu ne vas pas le croire ! Tooru a une petite-amie ! Et Ritsu dit qu'il y a une fille qui l'intéresse, il veut lui demander de sortir avec lui ! Alors, par curiosité… Je sais que tu es très occupé avec les entraînements, mais est-ce que tu as le temps d'envisager d'être avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être que tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Je sais que c'est une question bizarre, alors tu n'es pas obligé de répondre !_ »

« Curiosité, mon cul. Cette fille craque totalement pour Sawamura. » Marmonna Jun, sans remarquer que Miyuki avait tout à coup serré les poings.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas le savoir. » Modéra Ryosuke en réponse à l'enthousiasme de Jun. « Peut-être qu'elle ne fait vraiment que demander. »

C'était aussi ce que Miyuki avait envie de croire, mais ce qu'il voulait connaître plus que tout à présent était la réponse de Sawamura.

« Alors, que dit Sawamura ? » Demanda Jun, faisant écho aux pensées de Miyuki.

Kuramochi ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à lire, et à ce moment exact Miyuki assista à une scène curieuse : Kuramochi se figea et resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. A côté de lui, Ryosuke qui lisait aussi la conversation eut une réaction similaire, hormis au niveau des yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, puis fixèrent à nouveau l'écran. Ensuite Kuramochi referma le téléphone et se releva.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, et Ryosuke acquiesça.

Les autres ne furent pas aussi charitables cependant, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la chambre se remplisse d'un brouhaha qui fit se demander à Miyuki s'il ne préférait pas être sourd. Il descendit du lit et attrapa Kuramochi par le bras, exigeant qu'il révèle la réponse de Sawamura. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un refus et une simple réponse :

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. »

Comme si Miyuki allait avaler ça. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas d'autre chance d'arracher la vérité à Kuramochi car des coups furent frappés à la porte avant de laisser entrer les trois première année. Bien sûr, Sawamura aperçut immédiatement Kuramochi tenant son téléphone et se précipita vers lui pour le récupérer, chose à laquelle il parvint comme le seconde année n'essaya même pas de résister.

Miyuki avait très envie de mettre tout le monde à la porte hormis Sawamura, et de lui arracher la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas, parce que Sawamura était à ce moment assailli par leurs coéquipiers qui voulaient aussi la réponse que cherchait Miyuki. Bien qu'il soit incroyablement stupide, même Sawamura réussit à faire le lien entre son téléphone dérobé, la question qu'on lui posait et le fait que Kuramochi (et Ryosuke) demeurent muets comme des tombes.

Puis Miyuki remarqua une scène étrange pour la seconde fois de la soirée : Sawamura regarda successivement Kuramochi, son téléphone, Miyuki, son téléphone, Miyuki, son téléphone et Miyuki. Puis il devint écarlate et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Miyuki n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, cependant il pouvait déjà esquisser une conclusion au vu de la réaction de Sawamura : il avait d'une certaine manière quelque chose à voir avec le message que Kuramochi avait refusé de lui montrer. Et il avait même une vague idée de ce que pouvait être le contenu, peu importe à quel point l'idée lui semblait fantaisiste. Il s'aperçut que son pouls s'était accéléré alors que ses neurones avaient fait le lien.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki était complètement perdu.

 **8.**

Personne n'avait vu le coup venir, et encore moins Sawamura. Pourtant il était là, agenouillé près du marbre, la batte au sol et se tenant le poignet – le poignet gauche, remarqua Miyuki avec horreur – et le visage déformé par la douleur. Miyuki fut le premier à se précipiter à ses côtés, suivi par le lanceur de Seitama qui se confondait en excuses et le coach Kataoka qui avait l'air aussi pâle que les autres joueurs de Seidô.

Le match amical fut interrompu, et Sawamura envoyé immédiatement à l'hôpital pour estimer la gravité de la blessure. Chris se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner avec Rei Miyuki avait furieusement envie de sauter aussi dans la voiture, mais il réussit à se contenir sachant que sa présence ne changerait rien. Avant que la voiture ne démarre cependant, il dit à Chris de s'assurer de l'appeler dès qu'ils auraient le diagnostic. Alors que la voiture emmenait Sawamura à l'hôpital, il sentit son buste se contracter douloureusement.

Les secondes lui paraissaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Miyuki balançait sa batte pour la centième fois dans une tentative de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que Sawamura. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur mille pour que la blessure nécessite une intervention chirurgicale, mais quand même, la balle de ce lanceur avait été particulièrement rapide.

Enfin son téléphone sonna. Il laissa tomber la batte au sol et surtout sauta sur son téléphone. C'était Chris. Il écouta attentivement et, après trois minutes, raccrocha et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. _'Il a une petite entorse qui va nécessiter un repos absolu les deux prochains jours et peu d'exercice pour les deux prochaines semaines.'_ Miyuki se sentait presque stupide de s'être tant inquiété pour un unique idiot de lanceur il aurait dû savoir que Sawamura était plus solide que ça.

Les deux jours suivants furent infernaux pour Sawamura, et pure joie pour ses coéquipiers puisqu'ils pouvaient le taquiner autant qu'ils le voulaient tandis que ce dernier restait coincé sur le banc, n'ayant que son bruyant franc parler pour se défendre. Sans surprise Miyuki prenait part aux taquineries, mais en même temps il s'assurait que Sawamura suive les ordres du médecin et n'utilise pas du tout son poignet. A un moment il alla s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Sawamura, et lança son bras autour des épaules du lanceur, riant quand ce dernier le foudroya du regard et lui montra les dents.

« Sawamura, tu veux que je t'aide à te laver ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il du même ton suffisant qu'habituellement. C'était censé être une plaisanterie – même si en fait il était en partie sérieux – et il s'attendait à ce que Sawamura lui réponde sèchement cependant ce dernier eut une réaction inattendue : il rougit et regarda ses pieds.

« P-pas moyen que je veuille un truc pareil ! » Bégaya-t-il d'une façon très peu convaincante. Miyuki dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour contenir sa surprise. La dernière fois que Sawamura avait rougi était lors de l'épisode du téléphone portable et du mystérieux message. La dernière fois, Miyuki avait déjà été impliqué, plus ou moins. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Tu serais embarrassé à l'idée d'un senpai te lavant le dos ? » Ricana Miyuki d'un air moqueur, faisant comme si de rien n'était. « Tu as raison, parce que ça devrait être le contraire. »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Protesta Sawamura, le visage toujours écarlate.

« C'est comme ça que tu montres de la gratitude à quelqu'un qui est assez gentil pour te proposer de l'aide ? »

« Je te répète que je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu serais la dernière personne à qui je demanderai ! »

Miyuki se pencha davantage et parla plus bas, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

« Alors tu veux que je dise à tout le monde à quel point tu as peur du tonnerre ? »

Sawamura se figea et rougit davantage – si cela était encore possible. Il se tourna ensuite vers Miyuki et lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il put trouver :

« C'est du chantage, espèce de connard ! Et ça n'a aucun rapport ! »

« C'est 'Miyuki-senpai' pour toi, petit ingrat. » Miyuki aimait agacer les gens, c'était un fait, mais avec Sawamura c'était particulièrement gratifiant. Il comprenait d'une certaine façon pourquoi Kuramochi s'en prenait toujours à Sawamura. « Eh bien, on se voit aux bains après l'entraînement ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lancer quand personne ne regarde ! »

Quelquefois, en de très rares occasions, Miyuki faisait des erreurs. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent – c'était un garçon intelligent, après tout – cependant quand cela arrivait, les conséquences étaient plutôt terribles pour lui.

A cet instant, alors que Sawamura était assis sur un tabouret près du bassin, dos à lui, Miyuki admit qu'il avait peut-être commis une petite erreur. A l'évidence ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus dans les bains en même temps, mais cela restait la première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvaient tous seuls – les autres faisaient un entraînement supplémentaire – et le silence qui emplissait la pièce était gênant et inquiétant à la fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec attention le dos dénudé de Sawamura, mince mais bien bâti, sculpté par plusieurs années d'entraînement régulier ; ses yeux suivirent la ligne de chaque forme de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins – les épaules, les bras, les hanches. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient le long des muscles, laissant un tracé luisant sur le dos du lanceur.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, sa main s'était déjà avancée et le bout de ses doigts caressait légèrement la peau de Sawamura. Sawamura se tendit immédiatement au toucher.

« T-tu es censé utiliser la serviette, Miyuki… senpai. » Dit Sawamura, et Miyuki fut sorti de sa transe.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui l'avait tant captivé chez Sawamura tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait se ressaisir rapidement.

« Sawamura, tu es malade ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur. « C'est ton poignet ? Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Putain de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! » Sawamura se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Eh bien, tu viens juste d'ajouter un honorifique à mon nom. »

« C-C'est pour te remercier de m'aider à me doucher, c'est tout ! Ne t'y habitue pas, enfoiré de Miyuki ! » Une fois encore, le visage de Sawamura avait rougi, mais ça pouvait juste être à cause de la chaleur.

Miyuki tressaillit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter dans le bassin et de te faire boire la tasse. Je devrais me barrer. »

« Alors barre-toi ! Je peux me doucher seul ! »

« Oui, oui. Et après le Coach Kataoka me tuera parce que je t'aurais laissé utiliser ton poignet. Maintenant tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille. » Miyuki soupira et attrapa la serviette.

A ce moment, Miyuki ressentait une aversion irrationnelle pour la serviette elle l'empêchait de toucher directement Sawamura. Même si ce n'était qu'une fois, il voulait sentir une nouvelle fois la peau de Sawamura sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas Sawamura qui était malade ici, pensa-t-il, c'était lui. Dieu merci, le lanceur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui traversait l'esprit de Miyuki, ou il aurait certainement fui à toutes jambes.

Sawamura était toujours tendu quand Miyuki passa la serviette sur son dos et ses bras, ce qui contraria Miyuki.

« Essaye de te détendre un peu, Sawamura. »

Le lanceur acquiesça, mais son corps n'obéit pas. Miyuki soupira mentalement. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour se rapprocher des gens. Il savait que son horrible personnalité était à blâmer, mais il s'accrochait à l'espoir que Sawamura n'était pas le type de mec que ça décourageait. Apparemment il se trompait. Sawamura était tellement plus simple à gérer quand il y avait de l'orage. Il souhaita presque que le tonnerre frappe dans les bains, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir Sawamura lui sauter dans les bras sans arrière-pensée.

« C'est terminé. » Dit-il après un moment.

Il s'interrompit, puis ajouta :

« Je demanderai à Haruichi de t'aider demain. » Les mots sortaient à contrecœur, mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire si Sawamura n'était pas à l'aise avec lui.

Sawamura marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Miyuki haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas si c'était encore toi ! Et merci pour aujourd'hui, putain ! » Répéta plus fort Sawamura.

Miyuki ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa perplexité, mais il répliqua rapidement avec un sourire satisfait :

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on remercie les gens habituellement, mais on va dire que j'accepte. » Dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Sawamura.

Ce n'était qu'une rapide tape, mais l'impression de chaleur qui resta sur sa main fut suffisante pour que Miyuki pardonne l'existence de la serviette.

Pour l'heure, Miyuki n'était pas encore amoureux, mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il le soit.

 **9.**

Ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Au Kōshien de printemps. Et ils étaient en finale, face à Komadai Fujimaki. Fin de la neuvième manche, Seidô défendait. Déjà deux éliminés. Si Sawamura ne cédait aucun point, ils gagnaient. Miyuki était accroupi, le gant tendu devant lui. Ils étaient près, si près. La victoire ne tenait qu'à une élimination. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'une élimination supplémentaire. La scène lui était vaguement familière : une finale, la dernière manche, mener d'un seul point.

Le souvenir de la finale contre Inashiro flasha rapidement dans l'esprit de Miyuki, et il se figea une demi-seconde. La dernière fois, ils avaient perdu parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Sawamura était en difficulté alors qu'il luttait contre la pression. Il n'allait pas répéter la même erreur. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Sawamura. Le lanceur était sans aucun doute concentré, mais aucune trace de tension n'était visible sur son visage.

Aucune importance. Miyuki avait besoin d'en être certain. Il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau l'amertume de la finale contre Inashiro.

Il se tourna vers l'arbitre.

« Temps mort, s'il vous plaît. »

Personne ne s'y attendait, et assurément pas Sawamura. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tandis que Miyuki s'approchait du monticule.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » S'enquit Sawamura.

« Je voulais juste être certain que ça allait. » Répondit Miyuki.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que ça va ! Je me suis jamais senti mieux ! » S'emporta Sawamura. « Tu ne le vois pas à mes lancers ? Je suis complètement gonflé à bloc pour éliminer ce dernier batteur et gagner le match ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien et faisons-le à nous deux, Miyuki ! »

Miyuki cilla, puis rit.

« Ne sois pas trop prétentieux, Ba-ka-mu-ra. Tu restes un idiot, après tout. » Dit-il, une main sur l'épaule du lanceur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! » Fulmina Sawamura. « Je jure qu'une fois qu'on aura terminé le match, je vais te tuer pour de bon ! »

« Oui, oui. Je vois que tu es effectivement dans une forme olympique. Bien, gagnons ce match, partenaire ! » Dit Miyuki en tapotant la tête du lanceur.

D'abord confus par les paroles de Miyuki, Sawamura finit par sourire à nouveau et acquiesça.

« D'accord ! »

Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, Miyuki jeta un regard vers le banc, uniquement pour recevoir des regards perplexes de ses coéquipiers. Il n'en avait rien à faire, cette fois il ne négligerait pas son lanceur. Et il ne décevrait pas l'équipe.

Le jeu reprit.

 _Trois strikes, Sawamura._

Miyuki donna un signe, Sawamura acquiesça et lança. Le son de la balle percutant son gant était exaltant.

« Strike ! »

Sawamura n'avait pas menti ; il était au top de sa forme.

La clameur venait du public et du banc. Sur le terrain, Miyuki entendit le rire caractéristique de Kuramochi.

« Joli lancer, Sawamura ! »

 _Plus que deux strikes._

Miyuki donna un nouveau signe. Sawamura lança.

« Strike ! »

Au milieu de tous les encouragements et du brouhaha, Miyuki essayait de conserver son calme. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Durant la finale contre Inashiro, ils – Miyuki secoua la tête mentalement. Ils n'étaient pas face à Inashiro. Ce n'était pas le même match. Le même Seidô. Le même Sawamura.

 _Un dernier strike, Sawamura. Donne-moi juste un dernier strike._

Il se mit en position et Sawamura s'élança.

« Ball ! »

Miyuki grinça des dents. Ça allait. C'était juste une balle, et elle n'était pas si éloignée de la zone de strike.

« Joli lancer, Sawamura ! Détends-toi ! La balle était rapide ! » Cria-t-il au lanceur. Il vit ce dernier fermer les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus que pure détermination et soif de victoire.

Sawamura n'avait jamais été en meilleure forme.

C'est pourquoi Miyuki n'avait jamais attrapé de meilleur lancer.

« Strike ! Batteur out ! Game set ! »

La seconde qui suivit, ce fut comme si un tremblement de terre venait de frapper le stade alors que le public explosait de liesse. Les joueurs de Seidô accouraient de tout le terrain, hurlant et criant de façon incohérente. Ils sautèrent tous sur Sawamura (Kuramochi lui fila un coup de pied, naturellement) et Sawamura cria son caractéristique triple 'OSHI !' avant d'être submergé par une marée de coéquipiers. Miyuki se leva et ôta son casque, regardant la scène. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'euphorie qui engourdissait ses membres, ou peut-être juste la réalisation de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ils avaient gagné.

Quelqu'un lui donna une grande tape dans le dos tout en le dépassant en courant. « Reste pas planté là ! Bouge ton cul et rejoins les autres ! » Dit Maezono.

Miyuki sourit, et obéit. Sawamura avait tant bien que mal réussi à s'extraire de la pile humaine. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Sawamura lui adressa le plus éclatant de ses sourires alors qu'il courait vers lui.

« On l'a fait, Miyuki ! » Cria-t-il avant de sauter dans les bras du receveur.

Miyuki trébucha presque mais parvint à garder l'équilibre, refermant ses bras autour de Sawamura dans une étreinte serrée. Des yeux dorés le fixaient, brillants de larmes.

« On l'a fait ! » Répéta-t-il, riant et pleurant en même temps.

« Oui, on l'a fait. » Fut tout ce que put répondre Miyuki avant de capturer les lèvres de Sawamura avec les siennes.

C'était sous l'impulsion du moment, il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ça semblait approprié. Cela sembla aussi incroyablement approprié quand Sawamura lui rendit son baiser et Miyuki était presque certain que le gamin souriait comme un idiot en l'embrassant. Les lèvres de Sawamura étaient salées, probablement à cause de la transpiration, cependant Miyuki n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il avait vaguement conscience du fait que ses coéquipiers en faisaient des tonnes autour d'eux (il pouvait jurer avoir entendu Kuramochi dire quelque chose comme « Hyahaha ! Alors c'était réciproque en fin de compte ! ») ; il avait aussi vaguement conscience du fait qu'embrasser un coéquipier devant un stade plein à craquer rentrait complètement dans le cadre de l'indécence, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Sawamura non plus, apparemment.

Quand ils se séparèrent, un rougissement était visible sur les joues de Sawamura. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Miyuki ne recommence à parler :

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu allais me tuer pour de bon une fois le match fini ? »

Sawamura gonfla les joues mais un sourire éclaira bientôt son visage :

« Tu es un enfoiré, Miyuki Kazuya. » Dit-il, rayonnant.

Miyuki Kazuya était bel et bien amoureux.

 **10\. (The end)**

' _Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, mais je suis quasi sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et c'est un enfoiré de toute façon. C'est le receveur que j'ai rencontré la première fois que je suis venu visiter Seidô. Il n'arrête pas de me traiter d'idiot. Ça me fout en rogne mais je suis venu dans cette école à cause de lui.'_

' _Comment il s'appelle ? Je te soutiens complètement, Eijun !'_

' _Miyuki Kazuya.'_

Miyuki referma le téléphone et le remit dans sa cachette, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

NdA : J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Oh, et n'hésitez pas à venir et faire un coucou sur mon tumblr (même pseudo qu'ici, aka, Erendyce) si vous souhaitez parler de DnA ou d'autres animes. Je ne mords pas :D


End file.
